


Out of Control

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Anal Play, Brief appearance of a switchblade for non murder purposes, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Pegging, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: John is... well, John Wick. Calm, collected, in control.Reader gets creative to undo all of that.





	Out of Control

“John, you’re not in control here.” 

Amusement flickered across his face but was replaced by shock when in one fluid movement you swung your leg up and pinned him to the couch, digging your stiletto heel into that spot just below his collarbone where you laid your head at night. His left hand circled your ankle and in response you dug in your heel a little deeper. He pulled in a sharp breath and yelped. “(Y/N)” “John, what the fuck did I just say to you?” You growled in response. His eyes widened in shock as he let go of your ankle. You leaned your face closer to his and your tight black dress slid even higher up your thighs. You caught him gazing down, at the space where your underwear should have been. You roughly grabbed his chin and his warm brown eyes snapped up to meet yours. 

Your cold and cool demeanour slipped for a moment as you checked in “Are you ok with this?” you cooed softly as you returned your leg to the ground and stepped forward until you straddled his thighs. You slid your fingers into his hair and lazily rubbed small circles on either side of his temples. A slow grin spread across John’s face. “I’m more than ok” he whispered back to you. Reflexively John slid his hands around your hips. You leaned in even closer and tightly grabbed a fist full of his dark hair and firmly but gently tilted his head to the side exposing more of his neck. 

“You can keep your hands there but you’d better not move an inch. Not. One. Fucking. Inch.” You hardly recognised your own voice as it came out of your mouth. It was so commanding cold and detached. You slowly slid your other hand down his neck and you felt his pulse racing under your fingertips. You pulled his hair a little tighter and nipped and licked his neck from the top of his collar to his ear. His breathing changed beneath you and his fingers grasped your hips tighter grinding you against him.  
You let go of his hair and his head dropped back against the couch as you allowed him to think he’d regained control. You could feel how hard he was beneath the strained fabric of his pants. You were also keenly aware of just how wet you had become and how close you were to completely surrendering to him. John’s hands roamed from your hips and up your back as he tried to bring you in closer against his chest as you rocked against him. You returned your face to his neck, inhaled deeply and savoured the familiar scent of him. His breathing had started to become ragged and his eyes were dark and wild as he half moaned “I want you (y/n), I want to fuck you” You reared you hand back and slapped him hard across the face. He was so stunned by the force and suddenness that he kept his face turned to the side, looking away from you. You could see the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench. You stepped back off of his lap, straightened your dress and smoothed the wrinkles over with your hands. For a moment you felt a brief flicker of uncertainty. You had never been so rough with him before and the way he clenched his jaw made you nervous. You reached out with your hand and turned his face to meet yours by crooking a finger under his chin. Your uncertainty faded away as soon as you saw the ghost of a smile on his face, his eyes glazed over in desire.  
“You’re not going to fuck me tonight John. No. Tonight I’m going to fuck you.” 

A strangled moan escaped his lips and his head once again fell back against the soft fabric of the couch. While his eyes were closed you deftly removed the switchblade he gave you for protection from your garter. With a flick the blade slid out and his eyes snapped open in alarm. “What the fuck (y/n)” he eyed you warily. With a vicious grin you tilted the knife back and forth so that the blade could catch the light “Get up” you snarled “You’ve been very bad and it’s time for bed.” You gestured towards the stairs with your weapon. “Yes ma’am” he whispered so softly you could hardly hear him. He snaked a hand sheepishly around the back of his neck and did as you told. 

When you reached your bedroom you ordered him to sit on the end of the bed. You climbed up onto him and straddled his lap, gently grazing him and leaving a dark wet mark on his pants. You were so turned on that you practically shook with desire. You buried your hands in his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. You’d been together for a long time but every time his tongue lightly rubbed against yours the air around you felt electric. He moaned into you and you finally came up for air. You grabbed his shoulders and pushed yourself up and off of him. He sighed and reached for your arm but you slapped it away laughing. “Oh, no, no, no baby. You didn’t listen earlier and I have things to do. I’ll be back when I’m good and ready and when I am you’d better greet me with a smile and nothing else. Understood?” “Yes ma’am” he replied.

You confidently strode to the bathroom, rolling your hips from side to side. You checked yourself in the ensuite mirror and took a minute to steady your breathing. You kept an ear out for what he was up to and you could hear the telltale jingle of his belt being undone. God, that sound was music to your ears. Content that he was doing as told you removed your tight lace dress and readjusted your bra, garter and stockings. You slid the bottom vanity drawer open and took out the gorgeous black leather harness and dildo that you picked out together earlier that month. You stepped into the harness and made sure it was securely fastened. You gazed at yourself in the mirror and trailed your fingers down the length of your new appendage. “Fuuuuuuck me” you whispered to yourself “I’m going to enjoy this” and grinned from ear to ear. You snatched up the bottle of lube, tucked your switchblade into the back strap of your harness and paused at the door for a moment. 

“Oh my god baby” John hoarsely whispered as you strolled towards him. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed but you noticed immediately that he didn’t follow your instructions. He was still clad in his short, tight black boxer briefs. A favourite of yours. You stood in front of him and ran your fingers along his bearded jaw and savoured the roughness against your soft hands. “John, are you being wilfully disobedient? I’m VERY disappointed in you.” You frowned and snapped the band of his boxer briefs against his skin. “Oh?” He said softly and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side as the corner of his lips turned up in a sly smile. You slapped him hard across the face. “You. Are. A. Very. Naughty. Boy.” each word dripping with venom. You could see the imprint of your fingers on his cheek. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” You hissed. When his gaze met yours again you could see that his eyes were unfocused and glazed over with desire. You traced over his reddened face with you hand and slid your fingers up into his hair giving hard yank. He pulled in a breath. “Do you remember our safe word?” you cooed into his ear. “Yeah” he replied. He eyed you and that flicker of uncertainty crossed his face again. Your heart ached when you realised how uncomfortable he was with being this vulnerable but you also felt yourself grow wetter with the knowledge that he was surrendering himself to you. You reached out and gently trailed your fingers down his warm, broad chest and reassured him. “John, I may be in control tonight but I’d never do anything you don’t want me to do” You gave him a hard shove backward onto the bed and deftly pulled the switchblade out from behind you. His eyes widened again and he started to sit up at the sound of the blade popping from the handle. You dug your fingers into his shoulder with your free hand and pushed him back down. “John, stay still. We don’t want any accidents now do we?” You said with a smirk and a lift of your eyebrow. You let go of him and slid the blade under the waistband of his boxer briefs while you carefully lifted the tight fabric away from his hard cock and sliced downward. 

“See what happens when you don’t listen?” 

You moved to slice through the other leg of his boxer briefs and pulled away what was left of them and slowly stroked up and down the length of him. Jesus Christ he’s a magnificent creature you thought to yourself. You were so overwhelmed by desire that you wanted to devour him. You settled yourself between his legs, gripped his strong thighs and traced your tongue languidly up and down his impressive length. He reached to tangle his large hand in your hair but you slapped it away. “NO! Stay down!” He practically whined in protest. His breathing was increasingly jagged and shallow. You could see how hard it was for him to keep his hands to himself. His fists were now full of your soft linen sheets and his knuckles were white. Your hand made its way up his thigh and you gently cradled him with one hand as you teased and licked the head of his cock. You glanced upward while you continued to lap at him and saw that his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open.

You reached for your bottle of lube and kept him in your mouth as you poured a generous amount of into your hand. You stood up and he winced as his cock slapped against his stomach with a thud. “On your knees, John.” He stared at you for a moment and hesitated. It defied his every instinct to turn his back on someone with a knife. “Good boy” you murmured as he complied. Now that he was on all fours you raked your hand down his back and gave his cheeks a hard bite. All those years of training and work had given him such a gorgeous shape. “God, your ass is perfect and it’s all mine.” You knew he was uncomfortable with compliments so you weren’t surprised to see him blushing. You reached around him with one arm and started to slowly stroke him again. He lurched his hips forward into your hand and groaned. You drizzled some lube down his ass and you started rubbing a finger in slow circles around his hole. He groaned again and pushed his ass towards you and you could see his arms shaking a bit so you gently and slowly slipped your finger into him. He gasped your name and rocked back onto you more. You slid your finger slowly in and out while you worked his cock at a lazy pace with your other hand. 

“Please” he said quietly.

“Please what, John?” 

You were glad he was facing away from you at that moment because you were certain if you saw his face you’d black out from sheer pleasure. Here was John, your John, a man usually so in control and so powerful begging you to fuck him. You grinned like the cat that ate the canary as you added a second finger and he gasped even louder. You curled your fingers against that spot inside him and you could feel his cock pulse in your hand. 

“Please” he moaned and then he quietly whispered “fuck me”.

You slowly withdrew your fingers from him and he sighed. You tapped his ass and tried to shove him over. “John, flip over and move up on the bed” “Hmm” he murmured and you could see he was dazed with desire. 

“John, I want to see your face as I fuck you”.

He flipped over and his eyes focused on yours as a deep blush crept down his face to his chest. You moved yourself over him and kissed him hungrily. You moaned into him as your tongues met. “God, I love you” you whispered into his mouth.  
You sat back up and he watched through half lidded eyes as you coated yourself and him with even more lube. His legs were on either side of you, knees bent. You positioned the head of your dick against him and his eyes fluttered closed as he moaned again. You slowly and gently pushed against him watching his face as you slid into him. He gasped deeply and you could see the wildness in his eyes. You stayed completely still for a moment and matched your breathing to his. You wanted him to be comfortable and to get accustomed to the feeling before you moved any deeper into him. “PLEASE” he hissed through gritted teeth as he ground against you. You started thrusting slowly, very shallowly in and out. His eyes were screwed completely shut and his mouth was open as he panted with pleasure. You reached between you for his cock and as you thrust even deeper into him you slid your hand up and down in that corkscrew movement you knew he loved. He was making noises beneath you that you’d NEVER heard him make before. John was usually a lot quieter but these were guttural moans like he was a wild animal. You were dripping down your thighs and so turned on that every time the harness slid against you were closer to coming.  
You leaned in closer to him and thrust in even deeper. He was all the way up to your harness now and you were panting with the effort of fucking him. You wound your free hand into his hair and pulled his face up toward yours. He looked drunk with his eyes so glazed over with pure lust but when they met yours they were shining. You clenched him tighter in your hand and pumped up and down him rapidly. 

“I’m gonna. Oh god. Y/N. Fuck. Holy Fuck.” 

He arched up against you and every breath was a deep, loud moan and his whole body shuddered as he came. You let go of his hair and gently caressed his face before trailing your fingers down his chest. His eyes were closed but there was the beginning of a smile on his face. He watched somewhat shyly as you trailed your tongue along his stomach through the mess you made together. "mmm" You smacked your lips and winked at him and very slowly and inched your way out of him while you gripped his thighs with your shaking hands to steady yourself.  
You unbuckled your harness and let it drop to the floor with a soft thud and crawled beside him.  
He placed his large hand on your thigh tracing inward with his fingers. John let out a small chuckle when he encountered your soaked inner thigh. He turned his face toward you and grinned sleepily. “We’re a mess but I don’t think I can stand up right now.” he said softly. “Was that ok?” You asked. “Ok?!?” He exclaimed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Jesus Christ Y/N” he laughed “I don’t think I’ve ever felt that out of control in my life” He pressed his forehead against yours and whispered “You always have to watch out for the sweet ones. I love that I got to see this side of you. I’m always yours.” 

Clean up could wait. For now you tucked yourself into that spot just below his collarbone and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & hope you liked it! I'm a soft cinnamon roll and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me!


End file.
